A Kaleido Star Vacation!
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: What do you do when you have a psychotic Leon, a sexy Yuri, an impatient Layla, a Sora hyped up on candy, a couple of weapons, and a van full of people heading for Nevada on long ass trip?  A freaking hilarious story!
1. The Beginning: Road Trip!

-1Konichiwa readers! You are about to read a fantastic comedy and romance story. I only warn you, please read the following.

**Hazard Warning:**

Warning. The story has the following hazards…

Suffocation due to laughter

Death by laughter

Seizures

Extreme "WTF" moments

Nosebleeds

Eyeballs bugging out

The "Weirdness"

Massive spaz attacks

And massive May and Yuri bashing

Substantial OOCness

And More

**You have been warned bitches…**

**Enjoy!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Kaleido Star Vacation Story**

"Yuri?"

"Hn…"

"Yuri…"

"Hnn…"

"Yuri?!"

"WHAT LAYLA?!"

"… Are we there yet?"

"…"

"I guess you didn't hear me… ARE WE THERE--"

"NO! Now SHUT UP DAMN IT! You asked me that 9 times! And we aren't even out of the damn parking lot!"

"Oh… Yuri?"

"Layla, do NOT test me."

"Yurriii…?"

"…"

"Are we--"

"DAMN IT WOMAN!"

The blonde haired woman shuffled in her seat. She was an impatient woman, and she made sure Yuri knew that. Of course he did know, she brought the "Wrath of the Hamilton" upon him every five minutes. The phoenix couldn't sit still, just knowing that her friend was inviting her on a luxurious vacation was making her giddy. Layla looked out the window and crossed her legs. Could her friends be any slower?

"Layla! Laaayyyla!!"

Layla jumped up and grinned, but then it faded.

Standing there was Sora, not to mention ALL her friends standing behind her. Anna, Mia, May, Rosetta, Marion, Jonathan, and more. Layla sweatdropped, she thought it was just going to be her, Sora, and Yuri! But noooo, Sora is just the type of person that won't leave out her friends! Sora waved to Layla and motioned her to get out of the car. Layla stepped out and the sunrays glinted off of her beautiful hair. May and Sora went ballistic and started drooling all over her.

"Sora, wipe that mess off your face."

Sora snapped out of it and spun around to be face-to-face with Ken. Ken blushed and pointed to a large object in the hazy distance.

"Um, that's our vehicle of transportation you guys."

Everyone squinted and saw a large, bulky van. In the driver's seat was Sarah, who was waving like crazy. Everyone sweatdropped.

"T-That is _our_ ride?"

"Oh _hell_ no…"

"You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me…"

"I know, but I'm sorry! The RV I rented was worse, no air conditioning, the bathroom was -well you don't want to know- and, well lets just say this was the only thing I could get on such short notice!"

"Yuri, can we ride in your car?"

Yuri shook his head as all the women crowded around him. The men glared at Yuri.

"Damn pretty boy!"

"Screw him then, leave him here!"

"No, I've got a better idea…"

The guys turned around to see Leon smirking.

"Occupy Yuri for a few minutes…"

"Yes sir!"

Leon sauntered casually over to Sarah.

"Get out."

"Hell no!"

"Sarah."

Sarah yelped and scurried out of the driver's seat. Leon gave her a glare that could melt the polar ice caps! Leon hopped in the front seat and made a motion to the guys to clear the way. The men nodded and ran far away from Yuri and the women. Yuri had stopped giving sexy looks to the women and looked up for a split second. He squinted, in the distance a large dust cloud was coming, but what was in front of it scared him. Even in the haze, the rust colored van was clear to him. Leon was laughing like a mad man and revved up the engine to a whopping 200 mph. The women screamed and left Yuri alone to die. All the guys were cheering Leon on, obviously making his newfound adrenaline rush faster, because the car was now barely visible. Yuri screamed but it stopped abruptly. Squish.

"THAT WAS FOR KILLING MY SISTER YOU FUCKING PRETTY BOY! HAHAHA!"

Everyone went silent and watched as the puddle of blood from under car expanded. Leon cackled, watching the blood pool around the car. Leon reversed the car and rolled over Yuri's body again. Crunch. Splat.

"AND THAT WAS FOR FLUFFY!"

(AN: "Fluffy" is a cat, a very cute cat. Yuri killed it because it looked prettier than him. I know, I know, very random of me, but that's the point of the story!)

Everyone looked at Leon and his laughter subsided, and an awkward silence took place. Leon finally spoke up.

"You think it was too much?"

"Um, yeah! You think?"

"Well… he had it coming!"

Everyone looked at one another then nodded, it was true. Lately, Yuri spent his time in front of the mirrors pruning himself. He would flaunt his "sexy looks" and flash his hair, making the women swoon and men boil over with anger. He even avoiding coming to the stage just because a section of his hair wasn't parted right. It aggravated Leon to no end, and Yuri should of known his actions would have dear consequences.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief visit to the hospital and Leon avoiding a few lawsuits, the trip had finally resumed. Yuri was put in a full body cast, to the women's chagrin, and the men were satisfied. Sarah hopped in the front seat and started up the car. How the hell at least 12 or 13 people can fit in this van (along with the luggage), we do not know. Sarah looked behind her and shook her head at the grumbling passengers. They pulled out of the lot and began their long trip.

"So… anyways… where are we even headed?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sora laughed sheepishly, she swore they all looked like they wanted to kill her.

"Well… we're headed to The Bellagio, in Nevada."

Everyone's jaws dropped. May began choking on her soda.

"T-The Bellagio?! _The_ Bellagio?! In Las Vegas?"

Everyone began cheering and Layla clamped her hands over her ears. Sora sweatdropped, everyone was now enthusiastic about the trip, now all she had to do was tell them about the ride there.

"W-Well, there is a downside to this."

Everyone stopped snappishly and looked at Sora. She sweatdropped again.

"Well you see, we're kind of… broke." Sora laughed sheepishly when everyone began glaring. May's barking had started up.

"BROKE?! YOU MEAN WE ARE DIRT POOR?! Oh god no… we have Leon, Yuri, and Layla to make up for funds!"

Layla shook her head.

"Not me, father took me credit card away. He said I needed to be taught a lesson after spending all the money in 2 days."

Everyone just looked at her, then to Leon pleadingly. Leon, being the devil's advocate, just looked back, then shifted his gaze to a window, making everyone know he wasn't helping in this. Everyone groaned, then May looked at Yuri.

"Please tell me you can help us out!"

Yuri tried to move his head but could only tilt it towards her.

"I'm sorry, but with this cast one, my wallet is inside of it, and well…"

May began screaming and barking.

"I FREAKING HATE ALL OF YOU! NOW WE HAVE TO BEG FOR MONEY! Or worse… sleep with dirty old men for money… EWW OH MY GOD!"

Leon's eyebrow twitched at the earsplitting pitch in May's voice. 'I'm guessing she wants a body cast too…' Leon smirked, he was truly turning into the devil.

"GODDAMN IT! PULL OVER OR ELSE--"

"Or else _what _May?"

Leon hissed the third word at May.

"Well, I will, um-- SHUT UP LEON!!"

"Shut up May, or I will shut _you_ up."

"Oh yeah? Well how about this? Blah, blah, blah!"

And with that Leon literally jumped into the backseat and began choking May out. People on the street watched with frightened looks on their faces when they heard the multiple screams from the ugly little van.

"You think someone is dying?"

"Maybe they are just being obnoxious…"

"Oh god…"

"What the fu-- I'm on the damn phone! Keep it down!"

The van screeched to a halt and Leon came out with his hands wrapped around May's neck, her body limp. He walked over to the man who was on the phone.

"Do you want to be next Sir?"

The man shook his head rapidly and whispered under his breath "Asshole". Leon just turned around and walked towards a garbage can. Everyone around him followed him with their eyes as he tossed the young and once vibrant woman into the trashcan. He dusted off his hands triumphantly and casually walked back to the van and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Drive."

Sarah didn't dare answer him, she just started up the car and began driving at a fast pace away from the site. They sat in silence and terror, anticipating Leon's next attack. Rosetta was weeping in the backseat at the loss of her partner. Marion was quivering in Ken's arms. Anna just sat up straight, trying not to piss off Leon more. Mia peed her pants. Layla and Sora held each other. Jonathan was curled up in a little ball in Marion's lap. Leon's eyebrow twitched at the silence. Sarah decided to turn on the radio, to patch things up. The song that started playing "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban. Leon put his head down and everyone began quivering. Leon began mumbling something.

"What are you saying Leon?"

"Change the station."

Sarah nervously began turning the dial on the radio to find a station that suited Leon better, but everything came out fuzzy. She gulped and tried anything, but that seemed to be the only station.

"Ah, well, I think it's the only station…"

"Well you better find a better one because…"

Rosetta began crying and Ken patted her head.

"Because… I hate country music."

Everyone began weeping loudly, the drive now seemed prolonged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahaha! I feel bad for the people in the car! Okay, here's some clarification.

In the next chapter, May is back. When I kill a character, they will miraculously come back to life, just not to confuse you!

Leon is constantly killing people due to the loss of "Fluffy" or for fun. He's just really bizarre and demented in some parts, and is very OOC!

"Fluffy" is put in many conversations with Leon. I was looking at a cat online when I started writing this, and the cat was fluffy and white. The fur reminded me of Leon's hair and therefore became Leon's "pet" (thought Yuri killed it, it's explained in this chapter and throughout the story).

Well, that's all the information I can give you! Review the chapter please, and also give me some ideas on how to kill May and Yuri!! Wee! I'm having sooo much fun writing this! Arigato for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Ring & May's Curse!

-1Second Chapter! I hope you all liked the last chapter, I'm hoping to make this one even better! I noticed that people on here don't make a lot of good comedy stories for Kaleido Star (though there are some good ones!) so I hope this makes up for that!

Well, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and another explanation!

Random references to movies and television shows will be made throughout the story. In this chapter called "The Ring", there are constant references to the movie "The Ring" and "The Ring 2". Also in this chapter, I use the scene from Scary Movie 3 with Samara swinging a chainsaw over her head!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Last Chapter (In a few short words):

Leon ran Yuri over in a van, thus leaving Yuri in a body cast.

Sora reveals that the group is headed to the Bellagio Hotel.

The cast goes wild.

The cast goes poor.

May goes crazy.

Leon chokes May out and kills her.

Country music equals a disturbed Leon.

Rosetta is mentally unstable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an unsettling incident with the radio, Leon finally calmed down. In fact, he crawled into the backseat and cuddled with Sora, which somehow, looked disturbing. Rosetta was moved to the front seat (which was farther away from Leon) and was rocking back and forth like a madwoman. The group had driven until nighttime, and Sarah decided to rest up at a motel.

"Sarah? What's with the creepy motel?"

"Well Marion, it's what we can afford, so deal with it!"

"Yes ma'am…"

The group hopped out of the van and stumbled into the dirty, _mysterious_, little motel. The front desk was left idle, so Sora rang the bell. An old man wandered out of the backroom and came over to her.

"What 'cha want?"

"Um, hello sir. We need a couple rooms."  
"Hmm, how many people?"

Sora turned around and began counting.

"Eleven people."

"Alright lady, your lucky. I've got six rooms, pair 'em up."

Sora grouped them all into pairs.

Marion (along with Jonathan) with Sarah.

Layla and Yuri.

Leon and Rosetta.

Sora and Ken.

Anna and Mia.

Rosetta gripped onto Sora's waist, pleading for her safety, that she could not be in the same room as Leon all night. Sora shoved her off gently. Leon, who was passed out on the ground (the toll of the adrenaline rush made him sleep), had mumbled something about murder and drinking blood and Rosetta trembled and whimpered. Everyone headed to their rooms, the old man behind them.

"Oh yes, and beware of the curse!" He said with a mysterious overtone.

"C-c-curse?"

"Yes! Fifty years ago, a little girl and her adoptive mother came across my little motel. Although we rebuilt the room, an accident occurred here."

"W-What kind of a-accident?"

"The mother took the child and drowned her. Poor wretches, the woman then went mad and committed suicide."

"Oh my god, a Samara-complex!"

"Oh shut up Sarah! You're scaring Marion!"

The old man turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Some people don't believe in the curse, you better hope she don't come to get ya'll!"

He began cackling manically, but coughed, and just went down stairs. Everyone exchanged glances for a moment. Leon shrugged and dragged Rosetta off into the room by her collar. Sora smiled at Ken, who blushed, and they headed towards their room. Layla helped Yuri to the bedroom. Sarah, Marion, and Jonathan took one last look at their friends, hoping to see them again in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's on TV… Rosetta! Check what's on the TV!"

Leon was shouting from the bathroom. Rosetta squeaked and ran for the remote. She sighed and sat back down on the bed, dropping the remote beside her.

"Nothing is going to happen to me! Nothing is going to happen! Just don't piss him off, and you'll be fine!"

"Rosetta! I don't hear that TV on!"

Rosetta jumped, causing the remote to fall to the ground. Rosetta scrambled to her knees and picked it up. She turned around, only to see the TV was on. Only thing missing. The picture.

"I guess the TV turned on when the remote fell…" Rosetta mumbled to herself. Leon came out of the bathroom clad in a towel and Rosetta blushed.

"Well, what's on the television?"

"Oh! Um, well, I haven't changed the channel."

"I see, let me see the remote."

Rosetta handed him the remote. Leon pressed the "Up" button to change the channel, but nothing happened. Leon grunted and mumbled something about bad service, then walked over to the TV.

"Guess I gotta do it manually."

He pressed the controls but nothing happened. All they heard was static. Leon mumbled again.

"Let's just turn it off and get to bed."

"Right!"

Leon pressed the off button. Nothing. The television stayed on. Rosetta looked at the TV quizzically. Leon pressed the button again, but harder. Same thing happened. Rosetta began trembling.

"Leon, I don't think it's gonna turn off."

"Well it's pissing me off, I hate the damn sound it makes! Shut off damn--"

Just then, the television had shown some sort of reception. He laughed triumphantly and turned to Rosetta, who was now crying and was pointing to the TV.

"W-What? Rosetta, what's the matter?"  
"L-Look… the well!"

Leon quickly turned back to the TV and saw what Rosetta was talking about. A girl with long black hair was crawling out of something -presumably a well- and was walking towards the screen. Rosetta began screaming, along with Leon.

"Hey Ken, wake up!"

"You naughty girl you, keep calling me daddy you fucking sexy ass-- Wha-what?"

"Ken, you pervert, wake up!"

Ken blushed and sat up to see Sora clad in only her undergarments and a sheer robe.

"S-Sora! Can you, um, get a bit more… ya know… decent?"

"You were dreaming of sex with me and now you're talking about decency?"

"What are you-- anyways, why did you wake me up?"

"I heard some screams… go out there!"

"No, you!"

"No, you! You're the man, so you do it! What if it's some pervert who wants to touch me? No offense Ken."

"No offense… wait a minute! I am not a pervert!"

Sora giggled and walked over to him.

"No time for that, now go!"

She shoved Ken into the door. Ken grumbled and opened the door.

"I don't hear--"

An piercing scream was heard. Sora held onto Ken, which made him blush and jump. They then walked over to a door that was slightly ajar. Ken gulped, then looked at Sora. Sora nodded and they both reached for the handle. They opened the door only to see the most disturbing sight in the world.

"Oh yeah baby, that's right Yuri, harder!"

"Damn Layla, you're so demanding!"

"Harder!"

"Damn it!"

"Harder!"

"DAMN!"

"FASTER!"  
"DAMN IT WOMAN! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

Sora and Ken stood at the front door with their mouths wide open. Was this what they thought they were seeing?

"Well that would explain the screams…"

Layla jumped and pulled the sheet over herself.  
"S-Sora! Ken! W-What bring you here?"

"Um… we heard some screams…"

"Oh… well I didn't hear anything over all the noise Layla was making."

Layla blushed and smacked Yuri gently on a shoulder, remembering he wasn't fully recovered. Another shrill scream was heard. Along with a slicing sound. Everyone jumped and ran for the door.

"OH THE HORROR!"  
"MY GOD! MAKE IT STOP!"

Sora and Layla began trembling behind the men, urging them to make the first move towards the door. Layla whispered to Sora.

"It's a wonder how Marion, Sarah, and Jonathan can be asleep right now!"

"I wouldn't say that, with all the racket you were making…"

"Ah, ah, AH! Don't say that…"

Suddenly, Sarah opened the door, startling everyone in the hallway.

"I heard a noise!"

"Yeah, you should have been here like 5 minutes ago, you would have caught the best thing in the world!"

Yuri blushed and nudged Ken.

"No! Not _those_ noises, by the way Layla, you are completely indecent! With children in the premises no less! Dear god, at least keep it down!"

Layla reddened like a tomato. Another scream was heard.

"HOLY FUCKNUTS! MAKE HER GO AWAY!"

"Those noises… and that sounded like Leon…"

The friends all ran into the room to see what they were screaming about.

"What in the devil's blazes in going on in here?"

"T-THE MOTHERFUCKING CURSE! SHE'S BACK!"

Leon bumped into a cabinet and raced into Sora's arms, screaming "The horror!" over and over again. Sora patted him on the head and soothed him. Rosetta was lying on the ground looking directly into the screen, almost in a daze. Everyone hesitantly looked into the screen, only to see a blood-covered May Wong in a white dress, crawling out of the screen. Everyone began screaming and ran for the exit, but found the door had shut and locked itself.

"You all will die… in seven days…"

Sora dropped to her knees and began chanting in Japanese. Sarah, being an idiot, did a judo chop right into May's head. May screamed and cursed in Chinese.

"Wait a minute, specters can't be harmed with a little judo chop! It's really May!"

May looked up and her eyes looked red.

"Or… maybe not…" Ken began screaming.

May then reached into the TV and pulled out a chainsaw.

"Revenngee… REVENGE! Prepare to die, Leon Oswald!"

May began chanting "Death" in Chinese meanwhile swinging the large chainsaw over her head. Sora threw Leon at her like a human sacrifice and everyone went to a corner in the room.

"PLEASE SPARE ME MAY! I PROMISE TO BE YOUR BITCH FOR A WHOLE 3 DAYS!"

May stopped swinging the chainsaw and looked at Leon inquisitively.

"Make it 4, and I'll stop…"

"Damn you--"

May started the saw back up.

"Sure! 4 it is! See ya'll later!"

Leon scurried out of the room like a bat out of hell. May put down the chainsaw, turned off the TV, and sauntered out of the room casually, making remarks like "I needa piss!" and "That well stinks…". Everyone had terrified looks on their faces.

"Well… that's done…"

Rosetta sat there drooling on the ground. 'It seems like they forgot me…' Rosetta thought. Sarah then bent down in front of Rosetta and began smacking her out of her trance. Then they got up and left Rosetta on the ground again, but this time she was awake, and clearly confused. They all headed downstairs and frantically rang the bell for the manager.

"Old man! Old man!"

Sora hopped over the counter and everyone followed suit. Sora kicked the door open and walked in.

"Hey, yo old man! We want out!"

Faint laughter was heard echoing throughout the motel.

"Nobody can leave, nobody can EVER leave… AHAHAHA!"

Sora sighed and walked over to a closet and kicked the door open. The old man jumped and cursed. Sora grabbed the old man by his hair and began punching him until his wallet came flying out of his pocket.

"Well, that will be for our compensation."

"C-Compensation? For what?!"

"We solved the curse!"

The man grumbled and waved them off. Sora walked out of the place triumphantly and honked the horn of the van. Everyone stumbled into some clothes and went outside and into the van. As they drove away from the motel, Marion spoke up.

"Hey May, how did you end up in the TV anyways?"

"Oh! That's easy! Remember when Leon threw me in the garbage?"

Everyone nodded.  
"Well, I sunk into the bottom of the can! Then a garbage man took the can and gave it to that old man! He threw the trash into this well. I crawled out of the garbage and I met this little girl. She said I could be a movie star and taped me right there and then! It was all just one big illusion, the tape was being played and I was projected out of the screen!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I don't get it, but oh well! We're headed for Nevada!"

The cast began whooping and everything seemed normal, until Rosetta looked back at the motel.

"Hey you guys… where's the motel?"

Everyone went silent and Sarah stopped the car. Everyone turned slowly around to look, only to find the hotel was gone.

"Damn it Sarah, DRIVE!"

Leon screamed and Sarah just drove like hell, and they never turned back, or spoke about it again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOO! Now that was fun to write! Next chapter, I introduce the serial killer, and more on Fluffy! Ah, this is fun! And this chapter only took me a few hours to write! AMAZING! Well, review! I hope you enjoyed this random crap I wrote!


	3. Chapter 3:  Child Eater?

Wee! Another chapter! After **Layla Hamilton - Original**commented by saying that the characters needed to be a bit more natural, I decided to do a chapter with the characters being regular, but of course, another parody is in the mix! I swore that I would make a serial killer in my story to some people, and I love how Leon is killing people, sooo… I guess I should make my new character.

**Tsutomu Miyazaki **- (Note: He is a real life serial killer, but don't worry, he can't come after you… he's currently in jail!) When Mia refers to Dracula in the chapter (referring to Leon), Sora is scarred for life when she reads an article on Tsutomu (he is nicknamed "Dracula") and begins to avoid Leon.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap Of Last Chapter (In a few short words):

Sarah decides to sleep at a motel.

Ken has… ahem _dreams_ about Sora.

Yuri and Layla… do some stuff… that we will not mention…

Leon and Rosetta share a room.

Samara (May) comes out of the TV

Leon becomes May's "bitch" for 4 days. (Bitch in the term of "slave".)

The gang robs the old man for his money and leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car finally stopped speeding down the deserted road and made it to civilization… they would hope. The car broke down and the gang had no way of making it move, so they were forced to walk.

"I hate you."

Everyone walked in the haze and heat, glaring at Ken (because he rented the stupid car), making it hotter, for him that is.

"I'm really sorry you guys! But it's not my fault that the car overheated!"

Everyone groaned and grunted while trudging along. Sora was trying to up her friend's morale.

"Come on everyone! It's not _that _bad!"

May came to a halt and began chuckling.

"Ha… not that bad… NOT THAT BAD?! Look at us Sora! No car! No food! No NOTHING!"

May began huffing and panting at the screaming tirade. Sora looked down, then she snapped her fingers.

"Well, what about that box of water bottles we had in the car? Anyone bring one?"

Everyone snapped up and looked at Ken.

"W-What? Me?"

Ken shook his head violently. Then May pounced on him.

"YOU HAVE SOME, DON'T YOU?! GIVE IT UP!"

She began shaking him upside down for a few minutes, but then got nothing and set him down. Or… dropping him on his head. Marion walked over to Leon and tugged on his pants.

"Leon? I'm thirsty…"

Leon looked down miserably at her. Poor child, the heat must be unbearable for her.

"I'm sorry Marion, I have nothing for you."

He patted her head before bending down to her level, gesturing that he would carry her. Within minutes, Marion was on his back, along with Jonathan. Sora smiled. They trudged forward before seeing a sign.

"Anaheim, California. 3 Miles."

Everyone looked pleadingly to the sky, begging for rain. May began laughing at the sign and ran off ahead. Layla, on the other hand, was quite cool. Yuri sheltered her underneath his jacket, along with Rosetta. Yuri, who was out of his cast, had began sweating profoundly and took off his shirt, making the heat a bit more unbearable for the women. Leon followed suit, taking off his collared unbuttoned shirt and putting it over his shoulder, wearing a wife beater. Marion was enjoying the view quite happily. Then again, so was Sora.

"Oh wow… he looks like a freaking god…"

Sora mumbled under her breath, but Anna and Mia heard quite clearly and nodded.

Finally, the group made it to Anaheim. It looked like paradise.

"Yes! Civilization!"

May began kissing the ground. Everyone sweatdropped. They made their way to a gas station for a rest. Leon put Marion down and bought some drinks. Sora sighed contently while sipping her drink.

"Hey Sora! Isn't there a theme park here?"

Leon looked Rosetta's way.

"Yes, in fact, a Disneyland is located somewhere nearby. Why?"

Rosetta and Marion began laughing and jumping up and down.

"Disneyland! Disneyland!"

Everyone sweatdropped. They wanted to go to Disneyland, but they had such a long way to go. Plus, they needed a new rental car! No way would they have enough money to get into Disneyland.

"I'm sorry you two, but we don't have the money to go to--"

Marion and Rosetta turned and gave Leon sad looking pouts. Leon sweatdropped.

"Puh-_lease_?"

Leon just shook his head and searched through his pockets for his wallet. Marion squeaked and Rosetta clapped her hands.

"Fine, but we won't stay there long. I guess I could use my credit--"

"You had a damn credit card the whole time? My god, couldn't you just buy the damn car?"

Leon glared at May.

"Hn. Why should I do that?"

May began barking at him and he just shrugged her off. Yuri walked over to the counter and asked a man for directions to a car rental place. Sora looked to her right at a magazine rack. The cover said "Japanese Criminal On The Loose! Big Reward!", and that's all that mattered. Sora picked it up and flipped through it to the page. She read the page, then began quivering. Layla saw this and touched her arm.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"C-Child e-eater…"

"What?"

"L-Little… g-girl… murderer!"

Layla cocked her head to one side then looked at the page and gasped. Tsutomu Miyazaki. Sora began reading aloud.

"Japanese murderer on the loose. Tsutomu Miyazaki had 4 victims in the past, and ate the body parts of two of the victims. Tsutomu broke out of a highly secured room in the Tokyo Asylum and reportedly found his way onto a plane. How exactly he got on the aircraft is not specified, but it is rumored he had an alternate ID and passport, and paid his way to get on. Tsutomu' overall appearance has changed, so the police cannot localize him, but the thing that stands out about him is his deformed hands. Police warned people in the Orange County and Sacramento districts to not leave their children alone at night or at day, seeing the flight destination was Anaheim, California. Please be on the lookout for this dangerous man, the reward for catching him is $740,000, though it may be raised later on…" Sora's voice trailed off when upon looking at her frightened friends. Rosetta clutched Marion's hand and was hiding behind Leon. Yuri had a disgusted look on his face. May dropped her hotdog. Layla was shaking, and Anna and Mia hid behind Ken. Sarah, on the other hand, laughed at the sound of danger.

"Oh, what's the possibility that that 'Tsutomu' guy is even here in Anaheim now?"

Sora looked at the page.

"85.9 percent… the police speculate that he is headed for one of his victim's beach house, where their aunt is located. She placed charges on him, and put him in the asylum…"

Sarah groaned and walked outside. The matter was too depressing. The whole store had an eerie silence before Leon spoke up.

"Well… who's up for Disneyland?!"

Rosetta smiled and Marion laughed wearily. Leon sweatdropped. 'Guess I should keep my thoughts to myself then..'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the silence broke and the gang found their way to the rent-a-car shop, the group headed to Disneyland. The car ride was better though, seeing that the car had multiple radio stations that catered to Leon's liking this time. The rocked out to "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna while speeding down the freeway. Once they arrived at the park, the whole group was pumped up.

"WOOT! DISNEYLAND!"

May became hollering and everyone hopped out enthusiastically. Leon sauntered over to Sora's side and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sora squealed and turned around.

"L-Leon! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

Leon mumbled in her ear and Sora giggled. They hadn't been alone the whole trip, and that was the whole reason she brought him along. Alone time. Just the two of them. Well, besides the fact that Layla and Yuri were coming, Sora knew that she would just be a third wheel, and wanted a companion.

"I gave Yuri some money for the wristbands, so we have a bit more time."

Sora giggled again.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

Sora inquired seductively.

"Well, we've got 15 minutes, a car, and the two of us, what do _you_ think?"

Leon mumbled while kissing her neck. Sora gasped and slapped him arm playfully. God, he could be such a pervert! Layla looked back and mumbled something along the lines of "And they called _me_ indecent! The nerve!" and grabbed Yuri's arm. They all heard the car door slam and began walking faster, not wanting to catch the couples… ahem… actions. Marion laughed gleefully while skipping ahead through the gate. Not that anyone noticed the child running along, she blended in perfectly with all the other children.

"Hey, where's Marion?"

"Maybe she got kidnapped by Tsutomu!"

Rosetta looked at Sarah on the verge of tears.

"Oh! Stop that Rosetta! Don't cry, it was a joke!"

"Well… don't say stuff like that! I swear, she was just here a minute ago. I'll go look for her."

"Be careful!"

Rosetta looked back and nodded.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where can I find some tasty children?"

The man, looking suspicious and ragged, scanned the crowd. Bump. He stumbled backwards a bit and scowled. At his feet was a little girl, who must have been running around. He stopped scowling and smirked. 'Found one…'

"Why hello there little girl… you lost?"

The girl looked up at the man and nodded.

"You see mister, I left my group and now I'm lost. Oh, and I'm sorry for bumping into you."

'You should be little girl…'

"Oh don't apologize. Such a polite little girl."

The girl smiled, stood up, and dusted herself off.

"Look, why don't we walk around a bit, maybe we can find your group."

"No thank you mister, my dad always said I should never follow strangers."

The man sweatdropped. 'Damn, it was easier back in the day to catch little kids…'

"I'm no stranger, I'm your friend! Why, I'm a really nice guy!"

"Maybe… but dad said nice guys can be rapists too."

The man sweatdropped again.

"My, my! What a mouth you have!" 'I'll put something in it to shut up…' "You should know better to call people a rapist you know."

The girl looked down and mumbled an apology.

"Look, I'll help you look for your friend. What's her name, oh! That reminds me, what's yours?"

"Well, my friend is Rosetta, and I'm Marion!"

"Marion… what a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Marion blushed.

"Alright _Miss Marion_, lets go find Rosetta."

Marion smiled and nodded.

'Maybe the girl she's looking for is cute too, I think I'll have some fun…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the classic cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and I will give you a magical bowl of ramen! xD Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnap, S&M, and a Burger?

AHAHAHA! An update, finally! Not much to say but Tsutomu is joining the cast in their adventures! This chapter is full of S&M so be warned… -grins evilly-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Where We Left Off…

The car breaks down.

Leon strips. Women are pleased.

The cast makes it to Anaheim.

The cast takes a trip to the local Disneyland.

The child eater is in America.

Leon and Sora get some "one on one" time in the car… literally.

Marion and Rosetta get separated from the group.

Enter, Tsutomu, the child eater/rapist/stalker man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Mr. Rapist Man? Where exactly should we start?"

Tsutomu sweatdropped.

"First, my name is…" He paused, pondering a new name. The grabbed a nearby waiter from the restaurant that they were currently seated in and read the name tag.

"Larry…"

"… that's a stupid name."

Tsu- No, Larry sweatdropped.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Well I don't give a crap. Anyways, where to?"

Barry looked at the girl and smiled. She had attitude. He'd have to spank that out of her.

"Let's go to that enclosed and dimly lit ride over there!"

"Why?"

"So I can touch you-- I mean see if your friend is in there!"

Marion looked at the man, questioning his reasons for picking the ride. Barry began to sweat. Her gaze became more focused, more intense. Barry began hyperventilating. Then she grinned.

"Okay!"

She slurped loudly from her soda and jumped out of her chair. Barry sighed and slunk into his chair. 'Abduct the kid without a hitch my ass! This kid's like, a pro!'

"Mr. … Larry? That's it right? Well bring your fat Asian ass over here! We gotta look for Rosetta!"

"… coming…"

He really didn't like the way this kid talked. I mean, if he was going to rape/kill her, that bitch deserved it. First off, he isn't fat. Second, the racist comment wasn't needed. Larry chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Scary Larry? You're not gonna go psycho on me now are you? Why are you laughing?"  
"Oh it's nothing really. And the name is Larry, kid. You can't call me that or people are gonna get ideas…"

"… Whatever… just hurry on up! What happens if that rapist eats her alive?"

Larry stopped suddenly, his heart skipping a beat. Eat? Children? Rapist? 'They know about me already! I'm famous!'

"Oh don't worry… your friend is perfectly fine,"

Marion smiled and turned around, skipping towards the ride.

"…she'll be fine… until I get there…"

Larry then began to laugh like a madman. A man and his son, obviously bonding, looked at him awkwardly. Larry stopped laughing abruptly and followed Marion into the dark ride which read, "The Dark, Scary Tunnel Ride.", and in small print below it, "We can't explain the ride any more, it's all in the title. Children beware, rapists can see your vulnerability in here." Marion took one look at the sign, shrugged, and grasped "Larry's" hand, only to notice that his hands were horribly disfigured.

"Dear god! What in the hell happened to your hands?"

Larry gasped and hid his hand behind him.

"Where the hell did my gloves go?!?" He muttered and dug through his man-purse to find two white gloves. A nearby little girl shouted, "Look Mommy, it's Michael Jackson!", causing the woman to spin around and grab the child quickly.

"Is that better, Marion dear?"

"Fuck no, but I guess it will do! La de dah de dah!"

And Marion skipped onward, obviously forgetting about his deformed hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod YES! Oh good kami! Bless the mother-bleeping heavens, you're amazing! YES!"

The family of five stood in the parking lot staring at the car rocking back and forth in front of them. The teenaged boy was cheering.

"Go man, go!"

The mother grabbed the 4 year old daughter and 7 year old son and clamped her hands over their ears. The father, on the other hand, joined his son.

"We tourists see _everything_ man! Woo! That's right, spank that bitch! Wahoo! Tell her who's her daddy, tell her!"

A few moments later, a bedraggled Sora and pleased Leon emerged from the car. Sora smoothed out her hair and skirt and looked at Leon, who was gulping down a bottle of water, sweating from their previous "activities". Leon smirked at her while drinking and gave her a pat on the butt, causing her to gasp and blush.

"I-I think we should head inside now Leon-kun."

Leon chuckled lightly and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"As you wish, darling."

Sora blushed and giggled. Leon bent over to kiss her forehead, only to be interrupted by a large rock that had hit him in the "love below".

"God, you lovebirds take forever! Anyways, Leon, remember your promise? You have to be my bitch for three days!"

"Four actually, May. I promised you four."

"Ah! Correct, thanks for the correction Leon!"

"SHIT!"

"In any case, since you'll be my man-slave for a couple days, you have to walk around the park with me, not her. Comprende?"

Sora sighed and let go of Leon's arm, smiling gently.

"Have fun!"

Leon reached out to his lover with an exasperated look on his face.

"Don't leave me with the madwoman!" He hissed under his breath.

But Sora had made her escape from the scene. May clapped her hands to gain his attention. Leon trembled and looked up at her timidly, suddenly scared of what would happen first on his "Leon is May's Man-Slave" list of events. A chain rustled behind her, then a "click".

"Wha-what's this?"

"A leash. So you won't leave me."

She placed the leash around his neck and tightened it so badly that it made him choke.

"Now you'll be a good boy, ne?"

Leon wanted to cry.

"I _said_, YOU'LL BE A GOOD BOY, NE?!?!"

"YES MA'AM! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!"

May put her hands on her hips with a look of triumph on her face.

"Good… now let's ride a roller coaster first! I just adore thrill rides! Oh, and then we'll just have to ride the Ferris Wheel, _totally _romantic. Then you have to win me a gigantic teddy bear, and I mean huge! Then we take the Tunnel of _Loooovee_, hehe!"

"F-Fine… just don't rape me…"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle!"

Leon whimpered and groaned as the spunky raven-haired girl tugged on his leash violently, dragging him through a pile of dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining members of the group were traveling together in the theme park, looking at concession stands chockfull of delicious, fatty foods. Anna walked over to the counter of a Burger King and began her order.

"Yeah, what's in the number six meal?"

The teenaged boy with acne slowly recited the contents of the meal.

"Yeah, uh, it comes with…" He read the little sign. "A six-piece of Thunder Thighs, a large Blubber Butt, Loss of Boyfriend, Gain of Weight, Loss of Self-Pride, and for a short time, a complimentary "Tina the Talking Tummy" doll, if you're interested."

Anna blinked and placed a finger in her chin, thinking.

"Can you super-size the Blubber Butt? I really want a Beyonce booty!"

"Does that mean you'd like the Extra-Large Blubber Butt?"

Anna nodded and began to drool over the greasy, dripping meal.

"Would you like a coupon for a free meal at any of our local restaurants?"

Mia grabbed the girl before she could make the wrong choice.  
"No thanks, I think she's had enough fat for one day! Goodbye!"

Anna grabbed the greasy bag and Mia dragged her away from the stand. Layla looked at the bag.

"Hey Anna, can I get a Thunder Thigh? That be lookin' tasty!"

"HELL NO BITCH! THAT'S MINE! GETCHA OWN!" Anna clutched onto the bag greedily, opening it and taking a bite out of a huge, greasy hamburger. Yuri sweatdropped and watched with suppressed amusement as the two full grown women began to fight over the bag of food that was obviously unhealthy for the two performers.

"Bitch, I said get your own! You apparently don't get the simple concept of buying your own number six meal!"

"Bitch, I ain't gots the time for that! Hand that bag over!"

"Eat this whore!" Anna bent over and farted in her face.

"Oh god! Daayyamn, I don't want that anymore! Look what it did to you! Daayyamn, oh man that is smelly! Awful!"

Anna began waving her hand in front of butt, causing the smell to waft further around Layla.

"Bitch, is you crazy?! Stop! Oh my-- Girl that be smellin' hella rank!"

"You want my burger now bitch? Huh? HUH?!"

A crowd now formed around the two crazed women. Yuri sweatdropped again and decided to step in.

"Mia, you get Anna. Oh Layla dear, look a burger!"

Layla spun around with determination in her eyes, hunting for the burger.

"Where is it? Where?"

She jumped into a baby carriage and threw the baby out of it, searching the carriage for the supposed burger. Yuri apologized to the distraught woman and yanked Layla away from the scene. After she gained her composure, Layla, embarrassed, apologized to Yuri.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I've been craving fatty food lately. I've been on a binge since Tuesday."

Yuri laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll let you in on a secret. I had liposuction."

"Le gasp! You lie!"

"No, no! A man of my stature does not lie. How does one with my body stay so perfect and chiseled to perfection? A little Dr. 90210 action will help!"

Layla slapped him playfully on the shoulder and giggled.

"Never knew that side of you."

The two walked in silence before Layla whispered.

"_I got my boobs done_."

"What?"

"Oh nothing… -cough- _they're fake _-cough-."

"Layla!"

"I said nothing!"

Layla giggled and ran ahead of him. Yuri took the time to watch the lower half of her body that was in mid-run.

'I wonder if them ass cheeks are fake too… no less, them buns are hella sexy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back with Rosetta…

'Well I'm lost… I wonder if I can find a Help Booth or something… maybe an intercom can call Marion for me!'

Rosetta sauntered over to Mickey Mouse and tugged on his tail.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Why hello there! What do you need, little girl?"

"Some booze."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, can you help me find my friend? Her name's Marion Benigni. She has blonde hair, and gold-colored eyes."

The Mickey Mouse scratched his head and gave his signature laugh.

"Nope! Haven't seen her!"

"DUMBASS! I said can you help me find her, not have you seen her!"

The mouse bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Look bitch, I'm busy! If I don't do my job, the boss will take a 'bite out of my cheese', if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, whatever. Can you help or not?"

"_Fuck no, bitch! Now back off! _Why hello there little boy! How are you today?"

The impersonator trotted off to the nearest kid, leaving Rosetta all alone.

'Great, now who can I find to help me?'

She walked over to a booth but was quickly turned away. After a short quarrel with the owner of the booth, Rosetta kicked the guy in the shins and ran off.

"You're not being anymore helpful, you bastard!"

Rosetta started running faster when she saw the owner running after her.

"Shit! This is like the time my pimp got caught and I had to run from the cops, except last time I was in heels!" Rosetta looked at her feet and sighed happily when she saw sneakers. The owner was hot on her heels.

"Run bitch, run!"

"AHHH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, next chapter will be updated soon (I hope!). It sure has been a while since I updated for this story! Well I guess I'm done, ja--

Sarah: WHERE THE HELL DID I GO?!  
Me: Uh.. Sarah.. You aren't really an important character today.

Sarah: -whispers- Screw you… screw you with something hard and sandpapery…

Me: Wanna help?

Sarah: Sure-- Wait, what?

Me: We'll see you next time (probably never), bye Sarah!

Marion: … Why the fuck do I have to be raped?  
Me: For god sakes, you won't get raped! I'll make sure of it.

Marion: But I have to wait for the next update to get out of this creepy tunnel… and Larry is rubbing my thighs with those creepy hands and muttering things about photographing me…

Me: … -hands Marion some pepper spray- Be safe, my child. Now I'm off!

-Silence-

May: -cracks whip- That's right sweetie, bend over. It will all be over soon… in four days…

Leon: -whimpers and gasps- May, it hurts.

May: Shh… shh… it will be alright… (Inner Mind Theatre: Damn, I love seeing him like this!)

Sora: Mind if I join in? (She's decked out in S&M gear)

May: Join the party baby!

Leon: NOOOOO!

Me: -runs back- Did I hear something about an S&M party? Count me in!

(Ja ne, joyful readers!)


	5. Chapter 5: Why We Love Epcot & More!

-breathes in and out harshly- That was… THE LONGEST S&M PARTY EVER! (That's a reference to the last chapter, if you couldn't tell) WELL I'M BACK, and with a vengeance! This chapter is a "spur of the moment" thing, because I'm just so random like that… AND OMFG (**THIS IS FOR REEEEAL**,) the Japanese Ministry of Justice actually sentenced Tsutomu Miyazaki (note: "Larry" in real life) to DEATH! They killed him today by hanging… the bastard deserved it! He ate those kids and drank a girl's blood! Rapist… Well, read up! Oh and yes, I'm absolutely loving vacation! Class of 08 for life!

--

From Where We Last Left Off…

"Larry" and Marion go on the Rape Ride

Sora & Leon do it in the car… while a freaky family watches

May gears up for her S&M filled day with Leon

Anna + Layla + Fat-filled burgers Not a good thing

Layla + Yuri + Plastic surgery … In a strange way… a good thing

Mickey Mouse calls Rosetta a bitch

Rosetta is not a bitch, but _is _a whore

Rosetta goes on a rampage to look for Marion

--

Back inside the "Dark, Scary Tunnel Ride," our good friend "Larry" and Marion sat alone in a little raft. Marion sighed and crossed her arms.

"Im bored. This ride sucks. You suck. I want a hotdog--"

"I'll give you a hotdog with EXTRA MUSTARD if you don't shut up!"

Marion blinked. Insert awkward silence. Tsutomu coughed and rubbed his hands-- err, I mean "hand thingies."

"I mean, hehe, I meant that-- Hey look a magical pony with candy!"

"HUH?! WHERE?!"  
As Marion jumped up and looked around frantically for this so-called "magical pony with candy," Tsutomu took this chance to commit suicide-- I mean lunge for the little girl.

"Now you're mine-- oh god…"

It just so happens that the raft is headed for a waterfall. And it's a long way down. Waaay long.

"SCREEEEEW YOOOOOU"

Aannnnd, his voice faded out.

--

Back with May and Leon, the pair had recently stepped off an inverted roller coaster uniquely named the, "This-Ride-Will-Fuck-You-Up Coaster."

"Okay Leon! Now that we rode the roller coaster, I guess we can go to the Tilt-a-Whirl! Ah, this is so much fun, right?!"

Unfortunately for May, Leon was still passed out from throwing up all of last night's dinner. And the night before that. May dragged him by the leash and gave the man in front of the ride two tickets.

"Leon, look alive! You're gonna miss out on all the fun."

"Haha, fuuuun"

Leon chuckled weakly, paled, and fainted yet again. May sighed, heaved the man over her shoulder (Just how strong is she?), and ran up the small set of stairs into the ride. A boy and his sister had unfortunately for them decided to take the purple cart that May wanted. May growled and stomped up to them.

"Get the hell out of my cart, you circus freaks!"

You're one to talk, May.

"Shut up, weird, ominous voice in my head!"

No thanks, and the word is Narrator, say it with me now- Nar-ra-tor, Nar--

"Screw you!"

The children trembled and ran away from the crazy woman who was speaking to herself. May laughed and dropped Leon into the seat.

"You see, May always gets what she wants!"

Leon moaned and slumped over. May looked at him and blushed.

"So cute… I think I'll rape him now!"

And so the ride begins for them! Onto Layla and Yuri's "date!"

--

Well, it's not actually a date, more or less Yuri had dragged her away from a burger stand and got stuck with walking with Layla. Layla pointed at a cotton candy stand and ran over to it, cutting the lines and pushing a 4-year old out of the way, well if sending the kid 30 feet away from the stand is called pushing then so help me. Yuri smiled to himself and followed her.

"She's so lovely."

Layla shoved a whole bag of cotton candy in her mouth, sniffed the air, then ran in the direction of another fast-food stand. Yuri sighed happily and followed her again.

"She's so wonderful."

As Layla shoved a fat lady and her fat twin daughters into the dumpster (And yes, the park's garbage bins were waaay to small to accommodate them, I mean, those people were obese! Layla's doing them a favor!), she politely turned to the vendor and asked for 3 chili dogs, 2 large fries, a large popcorn, and a _diet_ Sprite.

"I got to watch my figure, you know! And oh, get a veggie dog for the man."

Yuri sighed contentedly.

"I love her."

As Layla had a chow down, Yuri cupped his face in his hands and watched her snack blissfully.

"Layla, do you know how charming you look right now?"

"Hmm? Eye--gook--a track tiff? Shank you!"

Yuri sighed lovingly.

"You just look so… beautiful…"

"I--am--bootyful? Lank Jew!"

Yuri picked up a greasy hotdog and offered to feed her. Layla opened her already stuffed

mouth to accept it. Yuri pushed it in slowly, blushing.

"Zit won't fit!"

The hotdog had only managed to hit the food that way already in her mouth. Yuri had thrust

the hotdog in roughly, choking her in the process. As Layla squirmed in her seat and clutched her throat. Yuri sighed dreamily and watched her as she choked.

"She's just so… perfect!"

--

Rosetta, who had been wandering idly, stood in front of the exit of the "Dark, Scary Tunnel

Ride."

"I wonder where Marion is? Man, I hope the rapist didn't eat her already! OH MR. RAPIST,

SHE ISN'T AS TASTY AS SHE LOOKS! DON'T DEVOUR MY FRIEND!"

Rosetta broke out into tears and ran through a crowd of people who were watching her. Just as she left, Marion and a very soaked "Larry" stepped out of the ride.

"Wow, that was the most mind-numbing experience ever! Let's NOT do that again! Can I pick a more awesome ride now?"

Tsutomu looked at the girl wearily. She was annoying as she was cute and tasty-looking.

"I know how about the SHUT THE EFF UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ride?! Hmm? That sound fun?"

Marion started sniffling and crying. A vein popped in Tsutomu's head.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M SICK OF YOUR BITCHING!"

He rose his hand to smack her but Marion, having such wicked skills, caught onto his hand thingy and bit it. Hard.

"AH, YOU LITTLE SLUT! Oh, how I hate--"

Tsutomu felt sweat drops run down his face as the crowd from before turned their attention to them. Tsutomu knelt beside Marion and hugged her tightly.

"Nothing to see here! Just a father and daughter having a father-daughter moment! Isn't that right, Marion dear--"  
"EWWW GET THE FREAKY MAN OFF OF ME! AACK HE'S MOLESTING ME! AAAAAAH! I FELT HIS KNUBBY HAND ON MY ASS! EWWWWW GET THIS JERKOFF OFF OF ME!"

Tsutomu chuckled nervously as Disneyland Security ran over to solve the problem.

"I swear, she learned that from her mother! She's just joking around, hehe!"

Marion shook her head violently and bit Tsutomu on the hand. Tsutomu winced and glared at her before turning back to the men and grinning.

"A feisty little senorita, don't you think? Haha, Marion sure is the biter."

"Yeah, I'll bite your dick off if you don't let me go!"

"… Hehe, she learned _that_ from her mother too…"

The security guards looked at one another before taking out batons and battering the man. Marion jumped up and tugged gently on a guard's coat. The guard smiled and knelt down.

"What do you want little girl?"

"Can I,"

Marion smiled coyly and twisted a lock of hair.

"Can I kick his ass too?"

The man pondered it for a bit before smiling and handing her a baton.

--

A little "seed" burst inside Rosetta's head.

"My… Gundam… Seed… senses… tingling… Someone's getting beat the shit out of them! Yippee! I want to join in!"

Rosetta turned around and ran back to the exit of the Scary Tunnel Ride to find Marion-- and a bunch of security guards with Mickey Mouse hats on-- on top of a scared-looking man. Rosetta laughed and glomped Marion.

"Marion, you idiot! I've been looking all over for you!"

Marion stopped beating Tsutomu and grinned at Rosetta.

"I was looking for you too! Then this freak comes over and tries to molest me!"

"Really?! Let's kill him!"

Then all hell broke loose. A woman with a blonde ponytail in military garb came over and stopped them.

"Allow me."

She smiled sweetly before extending a hand to Tsutomu, who happily accepted the kind gesture. Kind my ass. She immediately twisted his arm behind him and kicked him in the back. Tsutomu stumbled forward and looked behind him.

"What the hell? Come on, you don't seriously want to beat--"

"Finish him!"

A deep, ominous voice spoke up in the background. The woman smiled sweetly again before bending over slightly, giving him a good look down her shirt.

"Must… resist… temptation-- Oh freak it…"

The woman blew him a kiss with a dangerous trail of poisonous purple gas behind it. The poor, poor guy didn't see it coming. Tsutomu keeled over and began vomiting food, blood, a little girl's finger, and finally with a kick to the stomach, a random organ.

"Fatalit--" The man coughed and hacked, "I quit! I need a lozenge…"

Tsutomu, who lie on the ground coughing up blood, managed to say, "Yay, it was only a kidney! I've got plenty in my closet at home!"

Marion sighed before kicking him in the face. The woman turned around and began to leave, but Rosetta stopped her.

"Hey yo lady! That was kick ass! What's your name?! Be my sensei!'

"It's Sonya Blade, kid. And no, I don't take on disciples. Well I'm off to kill Kano, later!"

She rubbed Rosetta's head before walking off into the sunset dramatically. Rosetta shook her head.

"And she was soooo cool too… oh well!"

Tsutomu managed to get to his feet and after persuading the guards that he wasn't a psychotic molester (AN: AHAHAHA that's really funny…) he grabbed both kids by the arm and walked into a nearby resturant.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Just shut up! I just vomited up a kidney and my last meal, so I'm starving! Now pay up bitches, you owe me for almost killing me!"

The girls grumbled before shoving a wad of bills on the table. Tsutomu grabbed the nearest waitress and order a hamburger with extra ketchup.

"Sir, I'm already waiting a different table, please be patient--"

"Look bitch, unless you want me to replace that order of extra ketchup with your blood, you better get my food now! Now run!"

The teenaged girl scurried off and begged the man behind the counter to get a hamburger. Tsutomu sighed and looked the girls over.

'Ah, so cute… yet so dangerous! I guess I should eat them for an after dinner snack!'

A loud clanging noise was heard outside, along with a bunch of shuffling and snarling.

"Down Layla, down!"

Layla jumped on a vendor and began strangling him.

"I WANT MY NUMBER TWO COMBO!! DIIIIE!"

The man managed to shove her to the ground and dangle the bag of greasy amusement park food in her face. She bit the bag out of his hands and shook at around with her teeth like a rabid dog, letting the contents spill onto the floor so she could eat it. Yuri sighed lovingly.

"God, I love her…"

Rosetta ran over and began petting her on the head.

"Good girl, Good Layla! You're a good girl right? Aww! Look at you, foaming at the mouth and looking… very… dangerous… okay I'm gonna back away slowly!"

Layla growled slowly before turning back to her "prey." A little girl walking by with her mother came over to attempt to do the same thing. Layla immediately stopped eating and growled again, causing the little girl to cry and run away. Yuri shook a bag of food from afar.

"Here, girl! Heeere girl!"

Layla dashed over to him and grabbed the bag. Rosetta blinked, not wanting to believe her eyes. She suddenly remembered Sora saying, "I want to be just like Layla-san!" and shuddered.

"I cannot believe that my idol's idol is freaking retarded…" (AN: No offense to retarded people, of course.)

--

Sora wandered the park by herself, sighing at the loneliness and looking around for some fun. Some horny guys wandered over and began hitting on her, but with her current attitude, she ignored them.

"Hey baby, we're talking to you!"

One of the guys grabbed her shoulder, only to receive a flying kick to the head.

"Heeeeee-yah! Back the fuck up!"

Sarah and her awesome kung-fu/taijutsu/judo skills came and beat the living crap out of the lechers and dusted her hands off.

"You okay?"

"Hmm…"

Sora grumbled and sighed. Yeah, definitely not good. Sarah grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Let's have some fun! Come on, I saw I ParaPara competition nearby! Why don't we join it and--"

"I don't feel like dancing…"

Sarah sulked, then went back to being enthusiastic.

"Well, lets go on a roller coaster!"

"No thanks."

"Bumper Buggies?"

"No…"

"Space Mountain?"

"Nix."

"Magic Kingdom? We'll go see Mickey and Minnie!"

"Nope…"

Sarah puffed up her cheeks and sighed.

"Then can we _PLEASE_ go to Epcot? I mean, they've got alcohol!"

Sora's eyes suddenly brightened up.

"Seriously? Why didn't you just say so!"

Sora hopped to her feet and broke out into a run. Sarah, and her wicked ninja skills, caught up with her in no time.

"Let's drown your sorrows with liquor, sweetie!"

"Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker! Ahahaha!"

They said the sentence in unison before skipping off to Epcot.

--

After they arrived…

--

"I mean -hiccup- I love him and all but -hiccup- he's just a fuck buddy!"

"Then it's a casual -hic- relationship, darlin'! Just bang 'em and run! Hahaha-hiccup-hahaha!"

"Ah, you're great Sarah! Such a doll! Hey lady, more beer! Now what was we sayin'? Oh yeah, Leon! So do I consider him booty call?"

"Sure! Or a romantic friendship! I mean -hiccup- you two hit it off right?"

Sora blushed a deeper red, a shade even the alcohol couldn't produce.

"N-no…"

Sarah guffawed obnoxiously and threw her beer glass down.

"LIAR! I HEARD YOU TO SCREWING EACH OTHER A MILE AWAY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

A couple nearby blushed and stopped eating. The family from earlier sat a few tables away. The father stood up and pointed at Sora, obviously drunk too.

"She's right! We were right there too! Don't lie baby, don't lie!"

"Sweetie, sit back down! You're embarrassing us…"

"Shut up hoe before I smack you up again!"

"But I--"

"No buts, shut the hell up!"

The wife and children whimpered before getting silent again. Sora blinked, took another swig from her drink, and sighed.

"I -hic- dunno what to think, man. Maybe I should get off guys completely."

"That would be hot!"

The father stood up again. The people looked at him awkwardly, forcing him to sit down. Sora shook her head.

"I mean, -hiccup- I obviously can't deal with men! Maybe I should… be a lesbian!"

Sarah nodded.

"That's plausible… well, if you do go lesbo, call me! Me, you, and Layla equals one hot lesbian threesome!"

"… Or maybe not…"

Sarah sighed dejectedly before gulping down another beer.

"Woo! This sake is amazing! I freaking love Japan! Epcot is like, a vacation that's almost free! I mean, you don't even have to leave the country!"

Sora sweatdropped and sipped on the sake. Sarah stood up abruptly and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Come on, let's go!"

"… Where to?"

"So Space Mountain! I'm so drunk, it will make the ride even better!"

Sora pondered the thought before jumping to her feet and joining her.

--

After Space Mountain

--

"It would have been better if we we're high…"

"… Yeah, you're right. Sora, we shoulda -hiccup- gotten high…"

Sarah's voice slurred and she stumbled off the ride. Sora held her stomach before vomiting in front of a troop of Girl Scouts. The Scout Leader gasped in horror and pushed the girls behind her.

"How dare you get sick right in front of these children, you anorexic whore! Take it elsewhere!"

"Who -hiccup- you callin' -hiccup- and anorexic whore?"

Sora projectile-vomited on the woman and smiled triumphantly.

"Take that bitch!"

The woman screamed and ran off, the girl's laughing and running behind her. Sarah clapped and laughed drunkenly.

"Touché!"

"Sarah, I'm glad you came when you did."

"Yeah? Well I'm just glad I've had more than one line in this chapter!"

"Yeah. Well, this sentimental moment will end in 5, 4, 3, 2--"

"SOOOORA! FINALLY WE FOUND YOU! IT'S GETTING LATE! LET'S GO! IS SARAH WITH YOU?"

Sora smiled lazily and waved at them.

"Yeah, she's with me!"

She slumped Sarah's arm over her shoulder and walked back to the group. Surprisingly enough, both Layla and Anna looked bloated and had itchy blotches on their faces.

"What in the world happened to you?"

"Ate too much. Broke out…"

They said it and passed out simultaneously. Sora laughed and slumped them over her shoulders too. Leon, who was fitted with a black studded collar and leash, mouth corset, and other potential BDSM garb, stood obediently in front of May. Tsutomu, surprisingly, was still alive and went unnoticed by the whole group.

"Let's head out!"

And with that, they all left, walking off into the sunset hugging, throwing up, and drunk as hell.

--

Wee! All done! Ja ne! Oh for anyone who didn't understand the Tsutomu beatdown part, Sonya Blade and that deep voice are from Mortal Kombat. I was playing the game and I love her old Fatality so I wanted her to kick his ass... ah, if only this happened in real life! Also, ParaPara is a Japanese club dance, if you didn't know!


	6. Chapter 6: A Resort, a Resort!

Muahaha, new chapter! I've got lots of ideas and lots of time on my hands now!

--

From where we last left off…

Tsutomu literally takes "the plunge"

May rapes Leon

Layla rapes food… if that's even possible

Tsutomu gets beaten by Disneyland Security guards

Rosetta goes "Seed Mode" and joins the Tsutomu beating

Sonya Blade goes Mortal Kombat on Tsutomu's ass

Sora gets depressed and Sarah comes along

Sora goes to Epcot

Sora's all better now… and Sarah's a drunk… doesn't Sarah drive the car? Oh lord… never thought of that…

Everyone leaves Disneyland… including Tsutomu

--

"Camptown lady sing this song, doo-dah, doo-dah! Camptown race track five miles long, all-the-doo-dah-day! SING IT WITH ME NOW!"

The rest joined in weakly. Usually, they would sing it with enthusiasm, but seeing as they were driving with a drunken singer for a driver, the experience wasn't so good. Sarah screeched like a banshee and swerved on the road. Leon grabbed the handle above the door.

"Calm down woman! This is a rent-a-car!"

"AHAHAHAHA, you are so freaking funny Leon! Now put an octopus on my head!"

"… What?!"

"FILL MY PIPELOAD, FILL MY BONG, GONNA SMOKE ALL NIGHT, GONNA SMOKE ALL DAY--"

Sarah's head suddenly hit the steering wheel, allowing the car to swerve wildly and the horn to blow. The girls screamed and begged someone to take over the wheel.

"TAKE THE WHEEL DAMMIT!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"NOOOO! I'M TO YOUNG AND SEXY TO DIE!"

Everyone looked at Tsutomu and stifled laughter. Tsutomu blushed and looked out the window.

"Ya'll just jealous of my sexy hand--stubby thingies…"

The car suddenly sped up, Sarah's foot never left the peddle. The screaming and panic started back up again. Sarah's head shot up.

"BIG FAT REEFERS FIVE FEET LONG--"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE EFF UP!"  
Rosetta lunged over into the front seat and began choking the woman, adding more panic. Sarah gurgled and struggled a bit, her foot leaving the gas peddle and hitting the brakes. Everyone flew forward from the sudden halt of the car. While everyone struggled to get back into their seats, Leon took the initiative and decided that it would be best to tie Sarah to the roof of the car.

"Now bitch, you listen here,"

Sarah nodded meekly.

"I want to get to that hotel in one piece--ONE PIECE-- and some psychotic, karate-kicking, drunken singer isn't gonna stop me from getting there, do you hear me?"

"Yessir."

"You sure? Because I can repeat it."

"I gots it!"

Sarah slurred and giggled before slumping an arm over the side of the car. Leon blinked and got off the roof of the car, heading for the front seat.

"We are soooo going to get pulled over for this…"

--

The crew made their way across California to the Lake Tahoe border in an unreal amount of time (seeing as this is fiction, we won't question how they magically got there), finally getting close to making it into Nevada. Note: I said _close_, they didn't cross the border just yet. The girls decided that after days of driving and camping out in their car (due to a sudden lack of funds, they couldn't afford a hotel) that they should at least have the freedom to explore the resort area of Lake Tahoe.

"Come on Leon! They've got a ski resort! A BUNCH OF SKI RESORTS!"

"I just want a good meal and a bed. And when I say a good meal and a bed, I mean FOOD and BLANKETS! Not possums and twigs!"

Leon mumbled curses under his breathe. Apparently, being gentlemanly also meant that you had to give up everything for women, even your dignity. The girls had made a rule that only girls could sleep inside the car while the boys had the "every man for themselves" rule and slept outdoors.

"It was so… unpleasant…"

Yuri shuddered at the thought of dirt.

"I mean, I had to sleep on the ground! Who knows what kind of small creatures crawled and pissed all over me! I'm to sexy to sleep outside!"

Yuri ran a hand through his hair all sexy-like and flashed a group of women a smile, instantly turning them to goop.

"Yeah, they love me. Just can't help it, I'm just too damn se--"  
"WE GET IT!"

Yuri blushed and hid behind Layla's butt.

"You know Layla, you're gaining some weight…"

"Shut it, pretty boy…"

"Ah… I love you…"

"Yeah whatever, get me a mug of hot cocoa."

Yuri scuffled off in search of a hot cocoa stand. Sora grabbed Leon arm, attempting to lead him away… preferably a dark, isolated room. Leon, sensing where this was going, grinned mischievously.

"You want to get it on, don't you? You little minx…"

"That's right, baby. Let's get it on!"

Sora threw him in a closet and locked the door. Everyone outside the door didn't want to know what was going on inside, but from the thumping and grunting, it was fairly obvious. Sora emerged from the closet in ski garb and let out a large sigh before grinning and putting her goggles on.

"LET'S GET IT ON LEON! Let's ride the Cosmic Wave first!"

Leon, looking very confused, sat on the floor in his boxers, ready to "get it on."

"But… I thought--"

"I wanted to go skiing, silly! Haha, I'll race you there!"

Sora waddled like a penguin to the outdoors area, leaving Leon there in a daze. May walked over to the closet, unbelieving of the sight.

"D-Did she really leave him? Woo!"

May jumped in the closet and locked the door. Leon let out a shrill scream before a crack of a whip sounded in the air. No one dare looked inside of that closet.

--

Rosetta, who was stuck babysitting not only Marion, but Sarah too, had taken a seat in the lodge's café.

"Man, this Heavenly Mountain Resort sure lives up to it's name! It's so cool! Too bad im stuck watching you guys…"

Rosetta put her chin into her palms and sighed exasperatedly. Tsutomu drooled while watching a few little girls head out of the lodge and down to the slopes.

"I'd do anything to ride that little girl's slope… oh yeah…"

Rosetta screwed up her face.

"Hey pervert, you think out loud. Nobody wants to hear about your weird fetishes."

Tsutomu face flushed bright red and waved a stub (I'm just going to call his hand that from now on!)

"Now, don't call it a fetish! That makes me look like a pervert, and what kind of man do you think I am?"

"… A pervert."

"Well I am not! And besides,"

Tsutomu coughed and laughed uncomfortably.

"it's more like a profession or hobby…"

Rosetta picked up a pepper grinder and grinded the spices into his eyes. Tsutomu screamed and fell out of his chair. Marion looked on with little interest.

"That's what you get for being a freak. Hey Rosetta, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rosetta held up a sign that read, "Abuse the Freak - 5 per hit/kick." Marion pulled out some random and destructive objects out of nowhere and put a piece of paper on the pile that said, "Bludgeon the Freak with these items! 50 an item!" A group of kids came over handed Rosetta a few 5 bills.

"Can we taser him?"

"Sure!"

--

"W-Whoa! These slopes are crazy!"

Sora sped down the mountain at an alarming rate, flailing her arms wildly.

"Woo, look a ramp!"

Not good.

"WEE! I'M FLYING-- holysweetcornnibbletsI'mgonnadieeeeee!"

Sora "flew" into the window of one of the ski resort's gondola lifts, startling the people within.

"I'm… okay… I think…"

Sora slid down and dropped off the gondola and made her fast descent to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAH-- oh…"

Sora landed in the arms of a skier. A sexy one at that. The skier halted with a skid and put her down safely on the ground.

"Are you okay miss?"

Sora, still clutching onto him, looked into his eyes dreamily.

"I am now…"

The guy blushed and laughed.

"Well, it's not everyday that a cute girl drops out of the sky and into my arms! Wow it must be my lucky day!"

Sora blushed and twiddled her fingers. Leon, who had managed to crawl out of the closet and put on some clothing, had scaled the mountain's steep terrain to get to her.

"Sora, baby! You were flying!"

"Yeah I know! Wasn't I amazing?!"

Sora giggled and rubbed her head. Leon came to a halt as he saw the handsome guy next to her.

"Yeah, and I saved her! Hahaha--oh… you don't like me do you?"

Leon nodded and grabbed Sora. Sora shoved him off.

"You're treating me like merchandise! Do I belong to you?"

"Uh… well… how do I answer this…"

"Ugh! Whatever! This guy saved my life while you were screwing my friend in a closet! You have no respect for me at all!"

Leon sputtered and fumbled on words as Sora left him to be with the handsome guy (who is still unnamed for the time being) who saved her life. As they left, Leon dropped to his knees.

"I-I respect you! I respect that you're freaking hot--"

Aaaaand a skier made contact with his pelvis. Nice.

--

After a rousing game of Abuse the Freak, Rosetta and the others were tied. Rosetta plopped down on a bed in their hotel room and started counting her stacks of money. Tsutomu crawled into the room and managed to slump himself in a bed.

"R-Rosetta… my back… I think it's broken!"

"Hmph, like I give a damn! Your job is to make my money, bitch! What happens to your back- or body- is your business! Now shut up before I decided that next time the game will be Rape the Revolting Pervert."

Tsutomu whimpered and sulked. Sarah stumbled into the room.

"God my head hurts… I think I'll go and drink the pain away…"

"Sure go ahead,"

The little girls waved her off and went back to counting. Marion, suddenly thinking about what they just did, looked at the closed door.

"Uh… should we let her drink? I mean--"

"Marion. We have a SHITLOAD of money right in front of us. Why would you even care about what an adult does in her spare time anyways?"

Marion pondered for a little bit before shrugging.

"Fine, but when she comes back singing weird songs and projectile vomiting, don't blame me. Tsutomu limped over to the door.

"I think I deserve a drink too. I'm leaving."

The girls looked at him, then at themselves before shrugging him off too. Tsutomu huffed and limped out of the room.

"They -sniffles- don't even want me around, do they? Why am I even here?"

For comedic effect, my boy, comedic effect.

--

At the Bar

--

In the background, May was standing on a table, dancing like she was drunk at a rave. The whooping perverts surrounded her like moths to a flame.

"Drop it like it's hot!"

"I'll give you a 20 if you take your top off!"

May gasped happily and began undressing. Hundreds of bills flocked to the table. Sarah let her beer mug hit the counter noisily.

"Man, my head is killing me. This beer isn't helping-- BARTENDER! Get me the strongest drink you've got! God I miss Kalos…"

"Bartender! Give me whatever she's getting!"

"Sure--holycraphehasstubsforhands!"

Tsutomu looked at the man sadly. The bartender's face contorted from disgust to a forced smile.

"S-Sure! In fact, I'll give you it on the house! _Poor guy, probably doesn't get a lot of ass… probably just blind girls…_"

Tsutomu sobbed into the seat beside Sarah and slumped over. Sarah patted him on the back.

"It's okay. I… I like your hands! They have really cool fingers… and knuckles… I guess…"

Tsutomu sniffled and looked up at her.

"R-Really? You're not just saying that because you feel sorry for me right?"

Sarah desperately wanted to say yes but let her nice, sympathetic side get to her.

"Of course not! Your stubs-- I mean hands-- remind me of… dildos!" (AN: Thank you, my buddy Gilbert, for making this wonderful joke!)

"… That's a good thing?"

"Oh yeah, girls l_oooo_ve dildos, right May?"

"HELL YEAH!"

May laughed and hiccupped at the same time, causing her to fall off the table into the crowd of horny, sex-depraved men. Not a good idea, ne? Sarah put a friendly arm around Tsutomu's shoulder.

"Don't worry, your hand… thingies are really cool!"

Tsutomu blushed and wiped tears away with his… stubs.

"T-Thank Ms. Sarah. You know, you're really pretty."

Sarah grabbed her drink from the bartender and tossed her head back. Tsutomu watched as the woman threw the drink down her throat. Sarah finished it and slapped the table.

"Yeah? Well right now, I'm putting Kalos's head on your body! Hehehe-- wanna do it?"

Tsutomu thought.

'I usually wouldn't give it a second thought, seeing as I'm a rapist/convict, but this lady is nice. She has a fiancé too-- aw, who cares!'

"Sure!"

--

The unnamed sexy dude that saved Sora helped her onto a gondola.

"Why thank you, uh… what's your name?"

"The name's Alex."

"Oh, duh! I knew that… well thank you, for now and earlier."

Alex blushed and smiled.

"Oh it's no problem. Oh look, the fireworks are starting!"

Alex and Sora sat next to the window and watched the fireworks. Sora blushed at the proximity between them.

"God he's hot… I mean, what pretty fireworks! Oh what am I kidding!"

"Uh Sora? You think out loud."

Sora, as flustered as she was, stuttered and accidentally put her hands on his. Wow, what a romantic scene. Alex blushed and gulped. Sora closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

'PleasemakeoutwithmepleasemakeoutwithmePLEASEmakeoutwithme!'

'I'm going to get me a piece of Asian ass tonight!'

As their faces moved closer to one another, a loud thump banged on the top of the gondola. Sora grumbled when Alex moved back.

"JUST IGNORE IT! Now please, continue!"

On top of the gondola was Leon, who had miraculously jumped from lift to lift just to stop whatever was going on between Sora and Alex. Paranoid much? Leon proceeded to bang on top of the cart until they noticed someone was up there.

"Sora, I think someone is up there--"

"Don't think, just kiss!"

"B-But Sora, I think we--"

"No! Just… make out with me, please!"

A garbled "Nooooo!" came from the roof of the gondola. Sora sighed and opened the door. Not very safe! Leon, and his mad acrobatic skills, jumped into the gondola and stood in front of Alex.

"You touch my girlfriend?"

"Uh… not really…"

"Good. Let me explain. I big man, you little man. Woman belong to big man. Little man no have woman. If little man try take woman, big man get angry. And when big man get angry, big man SMASH! Comprende?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Sora sighed lovingly.

"Aw, you do care!"

Leon turned around all sexy-like and pulled Sora into his arms. Alex sat there awkwardly and watched.

"Let's make out Leon."

"Le gasp! You are a mind reader! I was just about to say the same thing!"

The two then devoured each other's tongues. Alex twiddled his fingers and blushed.

"C-Can I join in?"

"NO!"

"Aw…"

Aw, poor minor characters… oh well!

--

Layla tapped her foot as she sat at in a couch in the lobby of the resort.

"I'm alone, hungry, thirsty, and tired. Where is that idiot with my hot cocoa?"

**In the Slopes**

Yuri had made his way outside, in search of Layla's hot chocolate. Well, you won't find hot chocolate out on the slopes. Maybe frozen chocolate, but I guarantee it won't taste good, because chances are that that "frozen chocolate" is poop. Cold, frozen, stinky poop. Yuri struggled up the mountain, his ungloved hands gripping the icy slope (Whoa, so dramatic!)

"N-Need to f-find h-h-hot c-c-cocoa for L-L-Layla…"

His search for hot chocolate will be a long one. He'll be lucky if he finds that poop.

**Back in the Lodge**

Layla tapped her foot impatiently before standing up.

"I'll just go to the restaurant! At least THEY can give you hot chocolate when you ask for it!"

…Poor, poor Yuri. The very item of his quest was right under his nose.

--

A lovely random chapter. Ja ne!


	7. GOMENASAI

A note, to all my dearest readers,

Please forgive me, but I am unable to write for Opposites Attract and P&P:TOTL for the time being. I have to keep up with a lot of stuff and in fact, I am already falling behind in class. I have to keep my grades up in order to stay in the Honors program and ATOMS program, I also have club activities and a duty to work on The Emerald (my school newspaper) amongst other things. I have to start cutting back on updates for major stories, sorry.

BUT, I do have something else for you all. I'm in the midst of writing two oneshots and one long story; the oneshots are based on Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) and Twilight, and my longer story is based off of Twilight but in my own retelling with my own characters. THE LONG STORY WILL PROBABLY BE ADDED TO MY BLOG, but, I will indeed try to put it up on FF for everyone else to read. Please understand my plight and I hope you are not too disappointed with me!

Arigato gozaimasu, gomenasai…

Arielle-san (a.k.a. kissmyanimex2008, Panda-chan, Ms. Neverland)


End file.
